This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this core is to provide project investigators with a resource for expert consultation, technical training, and state-of-the-art instrumentation to enable advancement of their research efforts through the application of DNA microarray analysis, qPCR and protein based ('proteomic') approaches. The DNA microarray analysis component permits investigators to use DNA microarray screening technology to perform comprehensive gene expression profiling through application of Affymetrix GeneChip screening and advanced computational/statistical analysis methods. The proteomics component provides investigators with technical assistance and instrumentation resources to use conventional and cutting edge protein biochemistry-based technologies including multiplex bead array and surface plasmon technology to address questions of protein function.